


A Fourth Goodbye's the Charm

by spicy_crypt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Death, Eventual Relationships, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_crypt/pseuds/spicy_crypt
Summary: Talk to me - Cavetown or My Way - Frank Sinatra are cool songs to listen to while reading this.Enjoy. :)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	A Fourth Goodbye's the Charm

Why did everything have to change?

The people and places, where he worked...

everything.

Elliot realized the change started from Park, first. He stopped calling him those dumb names and mumbling those harsh comments during almost anything that they did together. Acted like he _actually_ cared. After that he saw it from everybody else on that damned ship. They'd ask him 'doing okay? how are you feeling?' or just kept him company; as if he was going to do anything. There wasn't much to even do. It hurt him more than expected every time he'd get a glimpse of his holo-tech or photos inside his room-- all that reminded him of her. He was so far from being okay.

"Elliot? Are you ready?" He heard a soft voice from behind ask, letting his gaze go from the flowers in his hands to Natalie instead. She stood there with a barely recognizable smile, one he didn't give in return. Everyone else was there too, huddled by a small table and writing down on a book that was too far for him to make out. In response he only nodded, turning his body around from the outside doors he had been facing to start a walk towards the entrance of the room beside them.

He averted his eyes from looking forward and to the perfectly lined chairs in rows around the room instead as he walked down the aisle, gripping the flowers ever so tighter in his hands the closer he got to the front. The whispering that was heard from the others was completely gone now, the only thing he could actually hear was the song 'My Way' that played quietly on the speakers-- one that he knew very well was her favorite when she could remember it. There were multiple times he could remember spending a day with her at home singing to it, mumbling whatever catchy parts caught her attention. Most frequently it happened? While they cooked together. 'It's true, too!' She'd say.

He stopped next to flowers that were already in a small group next to the casket first, many of them from fans or the other legends. Lots of flowers. After placing his own down next to the bunch, Elliot sighed softly and finally looked to his side, gaze falling on his peacefully rested mother. 

_If only she could see how beautiful she looks.._

He straightened up his jacket and walked up next to her, gently resting his hands against the side of the casket. "Hey mom.." He whispered softly, only coming to a pause when he felt an all too familiar tightening in his chest. Elliot opened his mouth to say more after he _thought_ he was alright, but what came out was a sudden sob instead. Something that he had kept in for too long. He was built in with his own thoughts and regrets the night he heard about her passing to react properly, his mind shutting down for the time till the current point he was at. It was so hard to think she was actually gone without even a goodbye. Elliot didn't know it was going to happen so soon.

Breaths began harder to take in as the sobbing grew stronger while backing away from the casket, not giving even a second to see who had started to give his back a few gentle pats before immediately grabbing them into a tight hug. If the appreciated warmth wasn't enough, the arm that wrapped around him and the reassurance that came with the, "you'll be alright," did it for him. He didn't even care that everyone was watching, that they were seeing him cry in a way he would've hid if he knew better at that point. The other legends seeing him cry was not on book, but. He just wanted the hug; those three words he was given. 

How long it and his long crying lasted, he didn't know, but eventually he was letting go and bringing his hands up to rub at his sore eyes. It felt good though. Really good.

"Thank you," He sighed out, finally collecting himself and looking back over to his mother. "cheonman-eyo," Park replied just as quietly, moving from the other's side and to the near flowers. Elliot turned to watch them being added to the bunch by the Korean, the smallest upturn of his lips making itself present.

"The man has a heart," Makoa said from the back with his usual hefty laugh, some of the others in the back doing just the same. Elliot couldn't help his own chuckle to it too. "Surprisingly," The hacker added.

And so the man could joke, too.

"But seriously, thank you all for coming," He said again, it bit louder with a more composed voice, and turned on his heels to look at the group. "I didn't expect it." Well, maybe he did, but _everyone_ was there. "From some people."

"Was that supposed to be directed to me? Or Satan?" Park spoke from beside Elliot now, a low scoff coming from behind the bunch of legends after-- which they all moved over so Revenant would be visible. He didn't even know _he_ came too. "And I did not think I would be cried on."

Now it was Elliot's turn to scoff. "Oh yeah? I'll remember this for when _you_ want to cry."

"Like I would?"

"Everyone cries."

"Not me."

"Yeah right. You probably cry _all night_ before you sleep!"

"As if _you_ don't, old man."

"Exactly!" He agreed, though unknowingly first, so when he came to the fact that he had given in, it was too late. Everyone else was already laughing and getting their kick out of the situation, while Park stood there with his own slight grin. "Yeah, yeah. L- laugh it off. So funny."

Scratch that, their constant questions and company was more that Witt could ask for.


End file.
